Broken relationships and love
by Love-Angelina
Summary: It was graduation party at Alfea when the guys were drunk and the girls take them back to Red Fountain........and they all become very quiet since the inncident of that day...
1. The day

**My first fanfic!!!Anyway this story is based on Joy-lovely's "Hurt" and please Review thank you!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Disclaimer:This story is from Joy-lovely I just changed some characters and scenes but not just Stella!

P.S:This story is magical

**Flashback..**

_It was the graduation party that day and there is performance and great food and drink we were all chatting about our junior years and how we meet each other…..After few hours the guys were all drunk but we didn't as we have use a spell to make us not to be drunk and we take the guys back to Red Fountain but little did we know that the trix cast a spell on the boys to…………………………._

"_Helia!""What are you doing!"I cried when Helia started to kiss me violently_

"_Don't you love me huh,little Flora"said Helia_

"_Get off me now!"I cried and a slap came across my face I was so shocked that he beat me for the first time_

"_Stop shouting you little girl"said Helia tearing my top violently_

"_AHHHH!!!Helia!Stop!!Please….."I pleaded and he started hitting me violently_

"_Alright now!Ivy wrap!"I said and slap Helia struggling in the vines ran away with my torn clothes,crying_

"_Flora!Wait!I don't know what happen to me!"Helia shouted behind me_

_** _

_Ahhh!Get off me Timmy!"I shouted loudly_

"_Well,Tecna don't you treat me like your hero huh?Timmy said_

"_I said get off me you Timmy"I shouted and he slap me….for the very first time and ripped my clothes off I cried loudly it was painful_

"_Well you deserve it!Techno Blast!"I said and Timmy knock against the wall and I went over to him_

"_Timmy,I didn't know that you are actually…..actually a….."I said and ran off grapping my clothes_

"_Tecna!No I didn't mean to do this!!!I don't why I do that!I can't control!!Tecna!"Timmy shouted loudly behind me…I was crying…._

_Then I saw Flora sitting in the garden alone,crying_

"_Flora are you o-"I paused seeing her torn clothes"What happened to you Flora?!"I shouted_

"_Helia..he did this I don't know why he was trying to…to rape me!"Flora said crying,hugging me_

"_Well,Timmy do this to me too!I don't know what happened to him and he also slap me for the first time"Tecna said_

"_Are you ok Tecna?"She asked me_

"_I managed to locked him in my Techno cage"I replied and saw Flora have bruise all over her body"Flora,what happen to you why you have so many bruises?"I said worriedly_

"_Helia….he hit me and…and he..he"Flora said and cry again_

"_It's ok,Flora I'm here with you"I comforted her_

"_Flora!are you here!?"I heard Helia shouting_

"_AHHH!!!Tecna Help me I don't want to see him"said scared Flora,and hide behind the tree_

"_Well,let me change my clothes first"said Tecna and change her outfit with a blink and went out to Helia_

"_Well Helia who are you trying to look for now?"I asked him_

"_Tecna,have you seen Flora?"He asked me with a worried look_

"_Stop that worried look!She doesn't want to see you get lost now before I use magic!"I said_

"_So that mean you saw her?Where is she now?"He asked me _

"_It's none of your business!You beat her so hard that she had bruise all over her body!And you were trying to…to…rape her!"I shouted angrily_

"_No Tecna I didn't mean to I can't control myself seriously.."He said to me_

"_Tecna!!Are you here??Please come out!!"I heard Timmy said_

"_I have to go now,bye!" I said and ran away to the tree where Flora hide and went back to Alfea…_

**So this is chapter one please review thank you!**


	2. Gardenia,Bloom's apartment

Hey actually I had written that Flora and Tecna escaped is because it's too strange for Helia and Timmy to do that…..and remember it's still flashback of six of them

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Riven!Stop!!"I wailed_

"_Shut up!"he said and knocked me against the wall_

"_Ouch!Stop that!!"I screamed and he continue to beat me and kiss me.._

"_Can you just shut up you bitch!? He said to me.._

"_What!Who do you think you are talking to?"I said angrily_

"_I'm talking to you?"he said_

"_Well then,Music blast!"I said and tried to run out but he pulled me in_

"_What you trying to do?"he asked me _

"_Let me go!"I wailed and he pushed to to the wall and I went unconscious and last saw him tearing my clothes_

_**_

"_Let go my hand!"I shouted loudly and angrily_

"_Shut up!"he said_

"_Nabu!!Let go my hands now!!!"I shouted again_

"_Can you just keep quiet?"he said and use a spell to make me cant talk_

"_Mmmm…..mmmm!!!!"I said (Remove this spell!)_

"_Stop grumbling!"he said and slap my face a few times!_

"_Mmmmmmm…..mmmmm!"I tried to use my power but to no avail _

"_Fine,you are the one who don't want to keep quiet don't blame me"he said and started to use his power to make me unconscious…_

"_Mmmm..mm-"I said and went unconscious…_

_**_

"_Sky,What are you doing!Let me go!"I shouted struggling in his arms,when he suddenly kiss me violently_

"_Don't you love me?Bloom?"he said to me_

"_Stop this please!"I shouted loudly,still struggling_

"_Well,don't you love me now?"he asked me sarcastically_

"_I love you,but please let me off"I said to him,nearly crying_

"_If you love me stop grumbling"he said to me in my ears….._

"_Please let me off" I said to him softly_

"_Stop grumbling!"he shouted at me.._

"_Fire arrow"I shouted and aim at him but he managed to dodged it_

"_Well now I don't think I need to be gentle now"he said to me and begin to knocked me on the walls and tearing my clothes and slapping me until I went unconscious_

"_Please…Stop this…"I said softly and went into darkness_

_**_

"_Brandon!What are you doing?"I asked and managed to push him away and wanted to make my escape but he pull me before I could.._

"_What are you doing?Escape??"he asked me and laughed_

"_Let me go"I said and he slapped me_

"_Stop grumbling!"he said and continue to kiss,slap me and ripped my clothes off_

"_Stop please"I said to him as I don't anymore strength to struggle and I went unconscious…after he pushed me to the floor_

**

Now here we are in Gardenia,Bloom's apartment

"Are you girls finished?They have been waiting for us for ages already"Bloom said

"Coming!" I shouted back

"Ok I'm ready,let's go!"I came out of my room and went out of the apartment with everyone

**

**Who is they????Review please!The guys will appear in Gardenia next chapter too!!!Stay tuned to find out!!!!**


	3. Help me with my names please thanks

**Hi its me I know I didn post recently cause now I am having my CA and I am thinking of names of **

**8 boys and 6 girls so if you can help me with names I will post soon cause I already have an idea how to post le!!So help me out thanks !!!**

**Thanks for supporting me!!!!Love'ya**


End file.
